goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Cedric Misbehaves At Burger King
Cedric Misbehaves At Burger King is the ninth episode of the Cedric Gets Grounded series. In this, Cedric is refused a bottle of 2% milk and is offered a chocolate milk instead. Chaos and bad publicity ensue. This video is based on adamkleinschmidt2003's video "Joseph Misbehaves At McDonald's". Transcript (Cedric walks into the kitchen and pokes his mother's back to get her attention) KATE: Huh? What is it, Cedric? CEDRIC: Mom, can we please please please go to Burger King, please? KATE: (crossly) No! CEDRIC: (disappointed) Why not? KATE: The last time you went to Burger King, you gave the kid who got the last bottle of two per cent milk a wedgie, and slapped his face. His mom almost sued us— and everyone gave dirty looks! CEDRIC: But Mom, I don't want meatloaf, peas and mashed potatoes again for dinner! I want Burger King! DIESEL: Hey Kate, we're out of meatloaf, peas and mashed potatoes! I guess this means you'll take your son to Burger King, then. KATE: (sighs crossly) Fine; but this is coming out of your allowance. CEDRIC: (happily) Thank you, mom, so much! KATE: Come on! Let's go to Burger King! (cue road trip montage, with car exiting garage, passing through house after house, then going on main road, passing a petrol station, a 7/11, a bank until at last, they reach their destination) CEDRIC: Yay yay yay we're at Burger King! (CEDRIC and his mother, KATE, enter the restaurant, ready to order) CASHIER (voiced by Lawrence): Good afternoon, sir and ma'am, welcome to Burger King. May I take your orders today? KATE: I'd like a Small order of Onion Rings, a Small Strawberry Shake and a Medium Diet Coke. CEDRIC: (disgusted) Ew! KATE: (loudly) Shut up! CEDRIC: (sighs crossly) Fine then. (normal tone, mood: neutral) I'll have two hamburgers— ketchup only, a large order of fries and a 2 per cent milk. CASHIER: (Cedric is shocked) I'm sorry but we don't serve you 2 per cent milk anymore since we ran out after a kid ordered the last one; but you can have a chocolate milk instead. CEDRIC (cross) What! You're joking, right? KATE: (sternly) Cedric, he is trying to offer you a chocolate milk, because there are all out of 2 per cent milk. CEDRIC: (angry, voice changes to Kidaroo, everyone is staring at him) NO! There is no Hell on Earth that they are all out of (BLEEP)ing 2 per cent milk! This is one hell of a restaurant, ha ha ha! Everyone here is just a damn bastard, ha ha ha! KATE (equally angry) Cedric, stop this right now! You are in a restaurant; everyone is staring at us! CEDRIC: I don't give a damn if anyone is staring at us; I wouldn't mind if everyone would be watching us on national television! Why don't we go across the street and get a diamond ring, so that I can engage you? Oh, you little bastard! Why didn't you tell me? (everyone gasps and Kate recoils in shock) Engage me! Engage me! Engage me, engage me, engage me! Put the ring on my damn finger! Come on, hurry up! I haven't got all day, you know! KATE: Cedric Douglas Miller, stop this behaviour of yours this instant! You are never again going to Burger King! CEDRIC: Says the woman I wish I never knew who married the disgrace of a man and a fat old blob named Diesel! He's about 600 pounds! Ha ha ha! HA! KATE: Oh my God! How dare you insult my husband, your father, the man who raised you, paid for you, fed you and loved you! I am most offended! How dare you! CEDRIC: Oh, sorry! Let's do something else: it's called (BLEEP) me! (takes off all his clothes and lies on the floor) You may as well go and buy some cigarettes, too, because I'd fancy a smoke after I get good and (BLEEP)ed! Do you want to (BLEEP) me, mom!? JUST SAY SO! HERE, (BLEEP) ME! Let's go, Kate, lets go! Let's go, Kate, let's go! (BLEEP) me here in this Burger King! Do want to (BLEEP) your son so bad? Then go on, (BLEEP) me! (BLEEP) me! (Cedric puts his clothes back on) CEDRIC: Oh yeah, and I'm not engaging to you either: you're too ugly! In fact, I'm engaging this Burger King instead! (Cedric destroys much of the restaurant. Everyone evacuates the restaurant quickly and head out the doors without a scratch, even the cashiers and cooks. Kate is angry as can be, and her voice changes to Scary Voice/Damien) KATE: O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH! CEDRIC, YOU ARE SUCH A (BLEEP)ING MONSTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DESTROYED THE WHOLE RESTAURANT! YOU ARE SO SPOILT! WORST OF ALL, WE ARE NOW GOING TO END UP ON THE NEWS BECAUSE OF YOU! LET'S GO HOME NOW BECAUSE YOU'RE SO GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED! (Kate's voice is back to her normal tone, but she's still cross) KATE: Now, son, let's go home. Tell your father what happened, and watch the news from the old crappy television your grandmother gave us after you broke our flat screen. CEDRIC: No mom! Please! I'm sorry. KATE: Apology unaccepted! I told you many a time that if you kept playing up, you weren't getting anything! You made me look like some sort of child molester in front of all those people! CEDRIC: But I wasn't trying to get you into trouble. KATE: Then why did you go up to a policeman and say, "Help, help! My mother is trying to (bleep) me!"? CEDRIC: Oh, I understand now. The "F" word is a no-no word, and I shouldn't say it in front of other people, Mother. KATE: Then if you're really sorry, perhaps you'll understand why you aren't getting anything! CEDRIC: Well, no, that doesn't have as much logical sense, mother. Could we at least go back and get a chocolate milk? KATE: (yells) NO!! You already destroyed the entire Burger King restaurant! You get nothing! CEDRIC: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! KATE: Stop crying, Cedric. Cedric, stop crying this instant or you'll get in more trouble! When we get in the house, we shall watch the news and then you'll be grounded. (in the living room) KATE: (lying on the couch) Oh yes you're definitely standing! CEDRIC: But... KATE: (yells) STAND! (switch view to television screen) (CHANNEL 1, GNN) Newsreader Curt Cox (GNN): Today on GNN, a local Burger King got destroyed because a boy didn't get what he wanted. (changes channel) (CHANNEL 2, GBC) Newsreader Annabel Sarasota (GBC): Today on GBC, a spoilt brat burned a Burger King to the ground. (changes channel) (CHANNEL 3, GBS) Correspondant Susan Lauder (GBS): (v.o.) We are live at the scene outside of the destroyed Burger King restaurant. (changes channel) (CHANNEL 4, BBC) Correspondant Geoffrey Fish (BBC): Right now I am standing amidst the ruins of the destroyed Burger King restaurant. I have with me four witnesses, whom I will be interviewing today. Our first witness is Cashier, Lawrence Keswick. So, Mr Keswick, tell us what happened at the time of the incident. CASHIER: Well, the boy wanted a 2 per cent milk, but we were all out; so I offered him a chocolate milk, but no, he flipped out and destroyed the whole place! BBC CORRESPONDANT: Did you sustain any injuries? CASHIER: Fortunately no, but he and his mother owe us $950,000 to repair and replace this Burger King. I was still in shock afterwards, and that's all I have to say. (v.o.) What! That's double the cost of our home, oh oh oh oh, you are in so much trouble! BBC CORRESPONDANT: Thank you, Mr Keswick, for your time. Next up are two customers, Albert Epstein and Victoria Applewhite, a young couple. Now Ms Applewhite, do tell me what you saw during the whole ordeal. MS APPLEWHITE: Well, me and the boyfriend stopped here for lunch on our road trip. Then this bratty kid comes in here and starts screaming. Then he takes off his clothes, lies on the floor, and starts screaming dirty words. Then he asks his mother to engage him, making her furious and shocking everyone— including myself. So we all ran out just as the boy began to throw things and destroy the whole place. I feel very sorry for his mother. BBC CORRESPONDANT: Thank you Ms Applewhite. Now let's hear Mr Epstein's story. MR EPSTEIN: Well, we were going on a road trip and got a little hungry half-way; so we stopped here to get some lunch. All of a sudden, the boy comes in here screaming, takes off his clothes and swears at his mother. At this age, I would never do that to my mother! BBC CORRESPONDANT: Have you ever seen this type of behaviour before? MR EPSTEIN: Well, when I was in college, I went to a mall where there was a boy screaming bloody murder, behaving badly, but not to this degree; so no. BBC CORRESPONDANT: All right, thank you for your time. Next up we have our final witness for today, a customer named Lawson Holden. Now, Mr Holden, do tell me what you've seen during the incident. MR HOLDEN: Well, I was sitting in the other side of the restaurant, when I heard yelling. So I ran to see what was the matter: there was a naked boy on the floor, telling his mother to engage him several times. After he had a huge temper tantrum, I ran out so fast that I lost a few pounds! I was so shocked at both incidents. BBC CORRESPONDANT: Would you ever allow this sort of behaviour in your household? MR HOLDEN: (cross) Certainly not! Any child who dares to come in my house like that deserves a belt-beating! BBC CORRESPONDANT: Well now, that's all the time we have for today. We will go back to our newsreader for further details of today's events... (TV is promptly turned off) KATE: Counsellor, belt-beating... hum... I'm having an idea! CEDRIC: No please, no please, no no no no no! DIESEL: I heard our little trouble-maker was all over the news. KATE: And I nearly forgot: your son insulted you, called you obese; 600 pounds and disgrace of a man. DIESEL: What! O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH! Cedric you are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 5 years! Time to belt you. CEDRIC: Oh no, please! (Censored, KATE and DIESEL beat CEDRIC severely) CEDRIC: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow, it hurts so bad! O o o o o o o o o o o o o oh! DIESEL: Now go to your room because you're grounded! No dessert for you! CEDRIC: Wa wa wa wa wa wa waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! TO BE CONTINUED! Stay tuned for Episode 9. Trivia Despite being the ninth episode of the series, it is actually the first to be completed. Originally it was going to be the eighth episode of the series, but due to changes, it is now the ninth episode of the series. This video was inspired from a visit (by yours truly!) to a Burger King in Pompano Beach, FL., whilst on Easter Break (2018). Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Cedric Episodes Category:Misbehaves at Restaurants